Zoruxx
"From this day foward, in my heart... '''Revenge is Key'!"'' -Zoruxx to Vels,in Revenge is Key Zoruxx was a Fe-Matoran that was best friends with Cole. He soon became a Toa and later a half Toa of Shadow. He was the main character in Revenge is Key and the main antagonist for the first half of Toa Imydrex's Blog. History Becoming a Toa 90,000 Years Ago Zoruxx and Cole were sent on a journey to find thier village's Chronicler, Vix. Along the way, a Nui Rama swooped down and almost took Cole back to its nest.Cole was able to capture the creature and went looking for Vix by air. Cole made the Nui Rama go in for a dive,and made Zoruxx airsick and fell unconscious. Zoruxx then fell off. He woke up to find himself hangng upside down in the air, in a tree, hanging by a thin vine. Zoruxx thought it wouldn't get any worse but it did. A Clawka was climbing toward him. Zoruxx saw Cole, and shouted for help.Cole found him, and is thinking of a rescue plan to save Zoruxx, but the Clawka was drawing closer.Zoruxx was the one who thought of the rescue plan though.He told Cole to steer the Nui Rama as close to the Clawka as possible, jump off, into the tree.Cole did as Zoruxx said, but asked how they would get down.Zoruxx doesn't know how to get down; so the two were stranded up in the 800 foot tree. A Toa of Air named Gerk rescued them.He told them the Makuta were attacking his village.Cole wanted to fight for his village, but Gerk and Zoruxx pursuaded him not to go.Vix then showed himself.Cole and Zoruxx told Vix that the Makuta were attacking thier village.Vix and Cole immediatly started to form a battle plan.Zoruxx layed by Gerk.Gerk told him to grab his han.Zoruxx obeyed.Gerk turned Zoruxx into a Toa.Zoruxx told Cole and Vix to look at him.The two were shocked.Gerk told them to sit down around them.Gerk then gave his last speech to the Matoran and died. They began thier journey back to the Village when Zoruxx mentioned they were armless.Vix led them to a smallhut.They went inside.Vix lifted up some carpet to reveal a trap door.He opened the trap door and went inside.They picked out weapons.Zoruxx chose two Axe of Iron's because it reminded him of a past hero.They left for Fe-Koro. Along the way to Fe-Koro, he asked Vix why he ran away.Vix told him he heard a noise one night and went to check it out.It turned out to be Clawka!Vix started to run back toward the Village but reasoned he couldn't go back, since the Clawka would follow him and kill everyone.Vix ran in the forest until he tripped over a vine breaking his Kanohi mask.Vix could see the Clawka closing in.Vix looked up to see a hut.Vix crawled inside.Once, inside Vix found a Kanohi Tryna on the bed and put it on. Zoruxx, Cole, and Vix could see smoke coming from thier Village.Cole told him to get into position.He could see a black and gray makuta, accompinied by a gold and black makuta.He also saw a Toa of Iron fighting the gray Makuta.He started the plan.He started to crawl in the forest behind the Makuta.He felt himself being carried in the air.H4e looked to see the gold Makuta that was standing by the gray one disappear.He looked to see he was being lifted by the gold makuta.Zoruxx realized the Makuta used his/her power of illusion.The Makuta threw him in the air.Zoruxx crashed into a hut.He looked to see the the Toa of iron being shocked by a the gray Makuta.The Toa of I ron died.Zoruxx was now really upset.The gold makuta walked over to him and taunted him.Cole revealed himself to the makuta and fired a blast of light at her.The makuta screamed in pain.The makuta fired a blast of plasma which hit and killed Cole. He cried.Vels taunted and made fun of him.Zoruxx got to his feet, charged, and hit the Makuta with the flat of his ax sending her spiraling.He raised his ax to kill the makuta, when Vels fired a laserbeam at him from her eyes.The beam penatrated his arm, which made Zoruxx drop his ax.Vels fired shadow bolts at Zoruxx, knocking him to the ground.Vels was about to kill him, when Vix stepped out of the shadows.Vix agreed to surrender himself as long as the makuta let Zoruxx go.Vels protested, but Crelk said yes.Crelk taunted "what can 1 toa of iron due to us".Vels responded using her hypnotize powers to hypnotize Zoruxx into becoming evil.Vels told him to conquer any city that he would come across.Zoruxx left. Zoruxx could see a city coming to view.He looked left and right to see his Rahkshi twurling thier weapons, ready for battle.He shouted: "Attack!" Toa Imydrex's Blog, Tales of Time and Kopak's Hunt He made it to the city and found a team of six Toa. He immediatly commanded his rahkshi to attack them. Zoruxx entered a small building and watched his Rahkshi fight the Toa hidden in the shadows. Zoruxx saw two more toa join the battle. The rahkshi were powerful, but the Toa had "unity, duty and destiny" on thier side.Zoruxx had enough. He could see three of toa, too weak to move by a rahkshi power staff. Zoruxx saw an oppurtunity. Using his elemental power of iron , he made a large container, that was hanging by a cable snap, and drop. The container landed on the three defenceless toa, killing them. Zoruxx laughed. One of the toa demanded to see him. Zoruxx showed himself and vowed to kill the remaining Toa protectorate. He then dissappeared into the shadows using his Volitak .He sent more rahkshi to fight the Toa. He went back to his hideout in Tehktra nui.He was sure he had the right weapon, and set off. He made it to the Hoverboard testing building and found the matoran he was looking for.He knocked him unconscious.Another matoran shouted "get off the track". Angered, Zoruxx used his iron power to make a an iron pipe fly into the matoran's face, killing him. He brought Katron to his hideout and threw him to the ground and dumped icy water on him.The matoran awoke.Zoruxx told him how Katron didn't have to be pushed around any longer.Katron agreed.Zoruxx threw him in energized protodermis.Katron transformed into a toa. Zoruxx gave Katron a miru and told of his demands. Katron agreed and flew off.Zoruxx laughed as he left, since he gave him the mask of fury, which would build up a beings anger and biterness inside until it would be to much to contain. Just incase Katron was suspicious, he built Katron's armour with a miru's power. He made his way to the rusty mask.He sent his rahkshi to kill the remaining Toa protectorate.He was able to kill Mandoch. He easily lost in battle with Ganon. He saw Katron accidently fighting his Mechanical Rahkshi and mistakenly swung his axe at him, gashing his foot. He retreated. Zoruxx was mad that he easily lost in combat, so he found a Tridax pod.He was going to transform into a Toa of shadow, but a wrecking ball hit him, which killed the shadow leech , leaving his light half drained .He killed all the matoran that were part of the construction crew, and left to find a new location. He journeyed to the sewer and found the room, containg Tehktra Nui's water supply.In it, was a Ga-Matoran worker, which he easily killed.After killing her, he infected the water supply and fled the seen. He was trying to find a way out of the sewer, when he spotted a Po-Matoran walking his way.Using his shadow powers, he hid in the shadows.He watched the matoran walk by him and reasoned he was looking for the Ga-matoran he had made short-work of.A Guurahk found and warned him of a Makuta named Akatax was hunting him down.The two made there way out of the sewer and found themselves in a alley.Zoruxx told his creation to round up the rest of his bretheren.When the Guurahk left, Zoruxx made his way to a plie of trash. He dug threw it to find a leather backpack.He opened it and pulled out its contents: the 5 deceased Toa protectorate's Kanohi masks.He mocked them and crushed thier masks under his heel.A matoran garbagemanspotted him and questioned him what he was doing.In response, Zoruxx threw the shards of the Kanohi masks at him, which impaled and killed him.Zoruxx waited for hours until his army of Rahkshi appeared.He marched with them into the desert. He soon fought Akatax and thanks to his Rahkshi barely won.Soon he captured a Vorox and built Kosurahk. Suddenly his base was destroyed by KMES and he was chased to Axorla Nui. Once there he constructed a new base and sent out his minions to destroyed his pursuers, KMES. He then decided to go on an expedition to find out where strange noises were coming from, unknowingly being hunted by KMES who had found his location Personality Zoruxx is a bit afraid at times. He doesn't like going on adventures, he just prefers staying in his hut all day creating machines. He loves a good mystery. Since his trance he has become an evil devious character and now is half shadow and half iron. He now really hates Ganon as he defeated him in battle. Trivia *His Toa form was created by Makuta Kaper while his post-light drain model and space suit was created by Ids5621. Appearences *Revenge is Key (first Appearance) *Toa Imydrex's Blog *Makuta Missions (mentioned only) *Matoran Adventures (mentioned only) *Tales of Time *Kopak's Hunt *Running From Death (mentioned only) *Kopak’s Hunt 2: KMES search and rescue Category:Toa Category:MOCS not built by Ids Category:Matoran